


The Drive Home

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-09
Updated: 2003-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I sometimes have to do pure SMUT!  It's a bit of what happened during the drive home from Route 8 in ROSETTA</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive Home

## The Drive Home

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

This is NC17. Because I sometimes have to do pure SMUT! It's a bit of what happened during the drive home from Route 8 in ROSETTA! Heeee I don't own the characters, I just love them. May be archived anywhere. 

**THE DRIVE HOME**

* * *

"I'll take you home," Lex said as he helped Clark to his feet. A Clark dressed only in sweat pants and a t-shirt, his feet bare and his hair mussed. A Clark who had obviously been in bed before his, supposed, sleepwalking jaunt led him to the middle of Route 8. 

"I don't want to go home," Clark shot back without thinking. His thoughts and his emotions were too chaotic in this moment. The dream had felt so real and Clark was having a hard time grounding himself back into conscious reality. 

Lex took Clark by the arm and guided him over to his car. Got him into the driver's seat and buckled in before replying, "Fine...we'll go to my place." That said he slid into the driver's seat and set the car in motion. During the twenty minute drive home, neither of them said a word. Lex stole glances at Clark and the boy's eyes were closed and he was slumped in his seat. If not for the tension that fairly radiated from the large body, Lex would have thought Clark was asleep. "We're here," Lex announced, as he pulled into the garage. 

Clark udid the seat belt and stepped out of the car. "I probably should go home," he said, hearing the weariness in his own voice. 

"I'll take you if that's what you want," Lex offered, without hesitation. 

"No...no, I don't want to go home yet," Clark stated, wincing at his own confusion. 

Lex nodded then led Clark inside. "Can I get you anything?" he asked, ever the good host. 

Clark shook his head. "No thanks." MIght have said more but an image from the dream flashed in his head and Clark felt himself wobbling. Then a strong hand was on his arm and he was guided over to the couch. 

"Maybe I should call Helen," Lex began, only to stop when long fingers curled around his wrist. 

"No..I"m fine," Clark insisted. "Just...tired." And that was true enough. Clark couldn't remember ever feeling so weary. 

Lex sat down beside Clark and studied him a moment before stating, "You scared me, Clark." 

Clark winced then forced a smile. "Sorry, Lex. Sometimes I scare myself." 

"Can I get you anything?" Lex asked, and he asked because he felt the need for a drink. Scotch. Very old Scotch. 

"I'm good," Clark said, then he shivered. 

Lex stood up and headed over to the thermostat, punching the temperature up a notch. "I'll get a blanket," he said, turning towards the door. 

Clark made a pained noise, then blurted out, "Don't leave me!" 

"Okay," Lex replied, almost running back to the couch. "I think you're scaring me again, Clark. You're shivering . Maybe you aren't over being sick." Lex realized that it had only been a few weeks since Clark and his mother had become deathly ill. It still burned Lex a bit that no one had told him about Clark being sick until after the fact. Not even Helen. 

"Just hold me?" Clark requested, his eyes as pleading as his tone. 

Lex couldn't deny him this. He wrapped his arms around Clark and held on tight. "What's going on, Clark?" he asked, lips pressed against soft dark hair. 

Clark tensed as he whispered, "I..I don't know." And it was the truth. He didn't know what was happening to him. "I'm so confused," he confessed. "About everything." 

"You're still shaking," Lex said, unsure how to respond to Clark's confession. He didn't know what the beautiful boy needed to hear. "I'll get a blanket." Made to pull away but strong arms held him in place. To Lex this was an invitation he wasn't about to refuse. "Let me warm you, Clark," Lex said softly, easing Clark down onto the couch. The very wide, very soft, couch. He saw the startled look in Clark's eyes as he settled himself over the boy, then he was kissing those soft, lush, lips that he had been admiring for so long. 

"Lex.." Clark breathed, once Lex allowed him too. "Why...?" 

Lex found it intriguing that Clark had asked him _why_ instead of _What are you doing?_. "You're so beautiful, Clark," he whispered against the kiss swollen lips. "So pure and perfect yet not quite white-pure. There's a darkness in you that intrigues me the same way your innocence and purity taunts me. I want to mess up your perfection, Clark. Get you dirty." 

Clark found it hard to breathe, his breath hitched in his chest as he replied, "I'm not perfect, Lex. Anything but." 

"Whatever it is that is haunting you, Clark...I can make you forget it. For now." Lex smiled as he made the offer. "All you have to do is trust me." 

"I do trust you, Lex." The words came out strong and sure. Clark did trust Lex because he knew what Lex wanted from him. His secret. Clark couldn't let Lex expose that, yet maybe he could let him expose the rest of him. Maybe it would make things better. At the very least it would make things...different. 

Lex accepted Clark at his word and he pulled back to undress him. Rucked up the bottom of Clark's t-shirt and licked the belly button revealed to him, working his way up over ridged abs and planed chest till the shirt was removed and Lex was back at Clark's mouth. "Do you understand what kind of trust I'm asking for?" Lex queried as he stared into Clark's over bright eyes. 

Clark nodded. "I...I do," he stated, more firmly than he expected he could. He felt hands tugging on his sweat pants, sliding them down his legs along with his boxers and this was the moment of truth. Naked before Lex. Naked in the only way he could be. 

"Beautiful," Lex whispered, as he moved between Clark's long legs and curled his fingers around the thick, uncut, cock. Pulled back the foreskin to lick the slit and chuckled at the moan that escaped Clark. "Can you handle this, Clark?" Lex asked. 

"No!" Clark hissed, twisting on the couch and attempting to slip out from under Lex. It was too much. A sensory and emotional overload that he just wasn't ready for. 

Lex let go of Clark's cock and leaned over him, hands cupping the beautiful face. "I'm not letting you run away this time, Clark," he whispered. "If you leave now...you don't get to come back." Said it with a tone of cold certainty that he knew Clark couldn't miss. 

Clark went still and closed his eyes. He needed years to figure this out and Lex was only giving him a moment. "Okay.." he whispered, opening his eyes. "I'll stay." 

"I need this, Clark.." Lex breathed, as he kissed his way back down the perfect body. "You need it too. We're apart of each other in every way and this will balance everything out between us. This will let me accept what I can't change." 

"We both lie, Lex," Clark whispered. 

Lex nodded as he stroked Clark's cock to hardness. "We do, but I think we do it as much for the same reasons as we do for different ones. And it will never change between us, Clark. It can't. But this.." Lex paused to wet one finger then slip it inside Clark. Felt Clark tense and his breath hitch. "This will change things in a way we can believe in, Clark. In a way that can be truth between us." 

Clark bit his lip as the finger went deeper and nodded. "Please.."he beseeched Lex. 

"Only for you, Clark," Lex replied, as he bent his head and took Clark's cock into his mouth. Didn't take long for the boy to come and Lex swallowed some but used the rest to prepare Clark and to lubricate his own aching flesh. He gripped Clark's hips and positioned himself and didn't ask permission before pressing inside. But he held Clark's eyes as he pushed himself into the tight heat of Clark, and Lex knew that this was what they both wanted. The one thing that would always make things all right between them in a way that no one else would understand. 

"I'm sorry, Lex," Clark said softly, when he could formulate words again. He had never felt like this before. He could feel the burn of Lex inside him. Feel the thick hardness filling him in a way that made the aching, empty, loneliness inside him fade away. 

Lex thrust hard into Clark knowing that he couldn't hurt him like this. Pure instinct. "Sorry for what, Clark?" he asked as he pulled out only to thrust in harder. He wasn't going to last long, not the first time. But there would be time to take things slow. They had all the time in the world for this. 

Clark moaned and his fingers clutched at his own thighs so that he wouldn't break anything as pleasure washed over him like a tidal wave when Lex brushed over a sensitive spot inside him. "Sorry...sorry for everything I can't control, Lex," he whispered. "I'm sorry for the things I can't change." 

"Me too, Clark," Lex replied, as his orgasm hit him like a two by four. Expected it yet unexepected in it's intensity. He hissed a cry and collapsed on Clark, still inside him, still connected. "Still trust me?" Lex asked, shifting up just enough to see Clark's face. 

"Yes," Clark whispered, a smile curving his lips. He leaned up to steal a kiss and realized that this was the only thing in his life that would ever make sense. 

Lex smiled as he slid out of Clark and rose to his feet. "Time to shower," he said, taking Clark by the hand and tugging him off the couch. "Then I'll drive you home." 

**THE END**


End file.
